The study was intended to determine whether a combination of psychophysiologic techniques including biofeedback and autogenic exercises could produce a sustained, therapeutically useful reduction in blood pressure in patients with essential hypertension. The results suggest that such a combination is not more clinically effective than a placebo procedure; both of these approaches, however, appear to be more therapeutic than no treatment.